FNAF: HISTORIA
by MalSid
Summary: part 1 of my series. "welcome to your new summer job" even though this is fall. for those who are reading this. i based this off of theories. after part 3 i will need OCs. so please send OCs if you dont mind. dont forget to check out my "InTeRaCtIvE" seires where you get to talk with the characters.if you wanna help out "The Mal's Cast", talk to me through pm. CYA
1. Jeremy Fitzgerald & the Tour Guide

A.N.

my first O.C. except maybe submissions for names of fredbear family diner boss and Freddy fazbear pizza boss and random kids if you want,but priority is the priority was gonna be those two and phone guy as well as one kid per animatronic and the fazbear boss's son, but due to progress that's changed.

(REMOVED FOR STORY PROGRESSION TO HAVE MORE MYSTERY EFFECT)

tnx for reading

The year... 1987,duh,what else!?

Saturday,the 7th.

7:00 a.m.

(toy Freddy)conversation in my "mind"... Sorta?

"Two humanoids aproaching"I confirm.

"Good,scan them"he demanded.

"Humanoid one tall... Slightly. Thick, curly, dirty blonde hair. Blue eyes, slightly tints green nearest to pupil. Name, Jeremy Fitzgerald, A.K.A. Jerry. Age,16. Education, still in highschool."

"Next"

"humanoid two,unknown. Unknown. Unknown, A.K.A. Guy. Education unknown."

"Enough, I'm returning to my box!"

"Sir, yes sir."

(Jeremy)(for now I'm speeding through so auto correct is gonna be a b****)

"here, we have the showstage! This is toy Freddy,toy bonnie,toy chica,and Carl."he said.I don't like the dolls, save for carl. Toy Freddy the bear doll, toy bonnie the Benny doll,and toy chica the chicken was a cupcake,heh heh."cool!I guess?"

"And over here we have the prize counter,through that curtain is kids cove"

"aye"says an. Animatronic in a tangled up mess scaring him.

"wow,cool!"I exclaim

"oh mangle this is -"

"let th' lad speak fer hisself,fishbreath!"

"jeremy"I say

"jeremy...such a manly name!"

ill fix typos if possible later

Aye,thank Ye laddies and lassies fer Ye time.  
>Aim cannons fer th' comments.<br>Arrgh, c-ye later crew


	2. night one begins

"Uh, hello?" he says.

"Hi…"I respond blankly.

"Hello, hello! Uh, hello and welcome to your new summer job at the new and improved Freddy Fazbear's Pizza."

"It's fall jacka**!"

"Shut up! Uh, I'm here to talk you through some of the things you can expect to see during your first week here and to help you get started down this new and exciting career , now, I want you to forget anything you may have heard about the old location, you know. Uh, some people still have a somewhat negative impression of the company. Uh... that old restaurant was kind of left to rot for quite a while, but I want to reassure you, Fazbear Entertainment is committed to family fun and above all, safety. They've spent a small fortune on these new animatronics, uh, facial recognition, advanced mobility, they even let them walk around during the day. Isn't that neat? -clears throat But most importantly, they're all tied into some kind of criminal database, so they can detect a predator a mile away. Heck, we should be paying them to guard you."

A.N.

Ah, the old "trust me I'm tied into a sex offender database"trick…NEVER GETS OLD!

Uh, now that being said, no new system's without its... kinks. Uh... you're only the second guard to work at that location. Uh, the first guy finished his week, but complained about... conditions. Uh, we switched him over to the day shift, so hey, lucky you, right? Uh mainly he expressed concern that certain characters seemed to move around at night, and even attempted to get into his office. Now, from what we know, that should be impossible. Uh, that restaurant should be the safest place on earth.

"creepy animatronics, sex offender database, and WHAT EVER ELSE!TOTALLY THE SAFEST PLACE ON EARTH!"

"CALM DOWN! So while our engineers don't really have an explanation for this, the working theory is that... the robots were never given a proper "night mode". So when it gets quiet, they think they're in the wrong room, so then they go try to find where the people are, and in this case, that's your office. So our temporary solution is this: there's a music box over by the Prize Counter, and it's rigged to be wound up remotely. So just, every once in a while, switch over to the Prize Counter video feed and wind it up for a few seconds. It doesn't seem to affect all of the animatronics, but it does affect... one of them. -clears throat Uh, and as for the rest of them, we have an even easier solution. You see, there may be a minor glitch in the system, something about robots seeing you as an endoskeleton without his costume on, and wanting to stuff you in a suit, so hey, we've given you an empty Freddy Fazbear head, problem solved! You can put it on anytime, and leave it on for as long as you want. Eventually anything that wandered in, will wander back out.

Uh, something else worth mentioning is kind of the modern design of the building. You may have noticed there are no doors for you to close, heh. But hey, you have a light! And even though your flashlight can run out of power, the building cannot. So, don't worry about the place going dark. Well, I think that's it. Uh, you should be golden. Uh, check the lights, put on the Freddy head if you need to, uh, keep the music box wound up, piece of cake. Have a good night, and I'll talk to you tomorrow."*hangs up*

"Man that guy can talk its already 2:30"

A.N.

**Aye, me mateys. A chapter with more action next time! I swear on me treasure.**

**Another fanfic of sorts coming soon so please ask questions if you have any and don' fer get to review!**


	3. Die?

(Jeremy) 2:45

This is going well except for one thing. Where the hell is Toy Bonnie!? I can't comprehend this things pattern. I know where everyone is.

Toy Freddy and Toy Chica are on the show stage.

Balloon Boy is at the game area.

Mangle is in kids' cove.

Freddy, Chica, Bonnie, and presumably Foxy as well are in the parts and service room.

The one for the present is obvious.

And toy bonnie is i-

WHERE'S TOY BONNIE!?

(None)

He frantically checks every where the cams reach. Before he can even think 'oh s***, the lights' a blue grabs his tablet. "Wha? OH!" he quickly puts on his mask. Toy bonnie stares in confusion and leaves saying "he was just there a minute ago?" he sighs in relief and check the music box.

(None) 4:30

"GO AWAY MANGLE!"He yelled p***ed off "THIS LIKE THE FIFTEENTH TIME!"

Mangle leaves snickering and he takes off the mask. "god, that thing looks cool until it's trying to kill you." He thinks for a sec. "hey how abput I give them nicknames. that'd be easier to deal with than toy whatever and all." He makes a list of names… while doing his job, of course.

**Nick Names**

Freddy=Fred

Cause he is the "old" Freddy and Fred sound a lot better for the older one

Chica=tubs

Because she's fat and has the bib to go with the name

Bonnie=bonbon

Best I could think

Foxy=Foxy

Because foxy

Toy Freddy=Freddy

It sound younger than Fred

Toy Chica=Chica

Better her than the original

Toy bonnie=cinnabon

His face makes me think of cinnamon

Mangle=mangle

Because mangle

Balloon boy=bb

BBB(because balloon boy)

Ta da!

(Jeremy)5:45

SO CLOSE!YET SO FAR!

I was SO CLOSE to finishing the night! It's all because of mangle! She kept coming and I couldn't wind the music box in time. All I can do is watch and wait. The gift like box flew open in almost instantly after the music box changed from the almost lullaby sounding song to this very fast beat song that's a lot like that song that plays when you wind a jack-in-a-box. Then "ONE OF THEM" slowly rose out of the box. A straight white head, holes representing each of the eyes as well as a mouth. a purple line going from each eye to the mouth, almost like it's crying. Red lip details I cant define. Also two bulging crimson cheeks. It's head as motionless as chica's face, minus her beak and and endo. It even has a smile. It's head is connected to a quarter foot, black pole or shaft(it's neck) on it's chest are three white buttons. Half way down each of it's arms, it is straight black still with many specks darker than the rest(appears on black areas anywhere except the holes in the head), then his forearms, five white stripes. Three black claws, that look like the hair things on chica's head, as hands. From it's nees, instead of five, there are nine white it is all the way out, it stops. I watch and I feel tense waiting to see why Guy mentioned it in such a way. Soon enough, I'm not tense any more, though I failed… its not moving. Is it broken? I decide to assume that I'm safe and scan the rest of the cams when suddenly a very faint "metal sliding across metal" sound. When the hall that actually has a cam, I see that marionette flying through the hall, floating or hovering the whole. NOT THAT I WOULD HAVE NOTICE WHEN THROWING THE TABLET INTO THE AIR. JUST WHEN IT REACHES THE HALL WITH NO CAM-

*DING DONG*

My shift is over

* * *

><p>(jeremy)<p>

_"Ah...hello, hello! Uh, see, I told you your first night wouldn't be a problem. You're a natural!"_

"Yeah, heh, you have NO idea!"

_"Uh, by now I'm sure you've noticed the older models sitting in the back room. Uh, those are from the previous location. We just use them for parts now. The idea at first was to repair them...uh, they even started retrofitting them with some of the newer technology, but they were just so ugly, you know? The smell...uh, so the company decided to go in a whole new direction and make them super kid-friendly. Uh, those older ones shouldn't be able to walk around, but if they do, the whole Freddy head trick shoud work on them too, so, whatever.__Uh...heh...I love those old characters."_

"HEY, ME TOO!"

_"Did you ever see Foxy the pirate?"_

"SAME HERE!"

_"Oh wait, hold on...oh yeah, Foxy. Uh, hey listen, that one was always a bit twitchy, uh...I'm not sure the Freddy head trick will work on Foxy, uh. If for some reason he activates during the night and you see him standing at the far end of the hall, just flash your light at him from time to time. Those older models would always get disoriented with bright lights. It would cause a system restart, or something. Uh, come to think of it, you might want to try that on any room where something undesirable might be. It might hold them in place for a few seconds. (That glitch?) might be in some of the newer models too.__One more thing - don't forget the music box."_

I cringe when i'm reminded of what happened

_"I'll be honest, I never liked that puppet thing. It was always...thinking, and it can go anywhere...I don't think a Freddy mask will fool it, so just don't forget the music box."_

Ah, come on, after last night i was worried about... SO HE TELLS ME THIS S***!?

_"Anyway, I'm sure it won't be a problem. Uh, have a good night, and talk to you tomorrow."_

Ok, lets see what happens next. No one's moving. except mangle... *o3o* go figure. wait! another on is there with her. Is that... Foxy!? they're talking. but i can't make out what they're saying. whatever it is... i get the feeling its not good.

AN

**ARR ME MATEYS. THANK-YE FER READIN' AND PLZ REVIEW. C-YE LATER MATEYS!**


	4. TACTIC NOTES

(Jeremy)1:45

Ok, I'm taking note of conditions and stuff like that. (FYI, take note of the following for it can be of some help for the actual games!)

-Freddy:

-Attacks:

-Uppercut (enters door and stands in front of you)

-Avoid him:

-Mask trick:

-office

-Light: (1=usually stuns, system reset if you're lucky enough.2 =stuns, but system reset more often than 1.0 =unknown.)

-Hall1

-Tidbits:

-Never uses vent

-Pointless to waste time searching cams for him

-Chica:

-Attacks:

-Upper cut

-Handie(left is leftie which is right vent,right hand is handie which is left vent)

-Avoid her:

-Mask trick:

-Right vent

-Office

-Light:

-Hall2

-Vent cam1

-Tidbits:

-Leaves through the doorway, otherwise never uses doorway or left vent

-Mangle:

-Attacks:

-Tackle

-leftie

-avoid him/her:

-Mask:

-Glaring in the doorway

-right vent

-light0

-Tidbits:

-When she hangs from the ceiling in the office, you have a chance of surviving at last second with mask on.


	5. a quick ch 5 update

**AN**

**Sorry if I take a while for the next chapter. It's gonna be the finale to this part of the series since my goal is to make it ATLEAST 2000 words (of the story itself) and i skip a bit so wecan get a bit more action. so we get to have the answer to who caused the bite of 87 and more. you will also learn more about all the animatronics... including a certain marionette we know.**

**interactive... we cant start it with out questions. plz post any questions you wanna ask the cast of characters, an remember that any insults, rude comments, or stuff like that is for humor it's not to be mean, but you still get an answer if we have one! right foxy?**

_**aye**_

**so yes yes plz leave questions and say who its for or you might not get quite what youre lookin for**

**LIST OF CHARACTERS**

**jeremy**

**phone guy**

**fred(freddy)**

**chubs(chica)**

**bonbon(bonnie)**

**foxy**

**mama g(golden freddy)[fanfic writer **FNaFMasterReady4Freddy]

**freddy(t-freddy)**

**chica(t-chica)**

**cinabon(t-bonnie)**

**mangle**

**bb(baloon boy)**

**marionette[my freind gabe]**

**thx for reading my fanfic so far and plz review**

**fav & follow if you like it so far but be sure to stick around for "ch 5: strange dreams"**

**c-ya**


End file.
